playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Hearth
'Jonathan Hearth, the Red Wizard' Player: Xondoure, Age: 23, Race: Human, Gender: Male, Affiliations: None. Is wanted alive or dead by the kingdom of Tirac for a price of 10,000 marks. Appearance: Just under six feet, and of slightly thinner than average build Jonathan holds himself with an easy charismatic grace. His straight dark brown hair is currently cut around his shoulders. The title the red wizard comes from his trademark crimson fire. His eyes burn red as his flames whenever he allows his magic to run wild. His expressions occasionally betray a sense of weariness far outweighing his twenty three years but it is often missed due to his seemingly insatiable vitality and careless antics. He prefers simple clothes with a thick brown traveller's cloak. On his left hand sits a ring adorned with a single ruby around which curls a dragon. The tail of which loops around his finger. The ruby burns along with his eyes when casting. Finally a pistol lies strapped on his right side, with a light sword on his left. The pistol has no place for gunpowder, but is instead propelled by his own fire should he choose to wield it. Personality: Eccentric to the highest degree the high magician is nonetheless a charming individual. He spends most of his time playing to his vices or getting into trouble. Namely gambling and women but also smoking, alcohol, or anything else that will let him step outside his head for a few hours. He has difficulty trusting anyone as he is always thinking of what he would do if Ithey/I were worth 15,000 gold pieces. If he is truly at ease prolonged conversation can be quite difficult as he will inevitably drift off into a conversation on magic theory with the wall as his breathing audience's eyes begin to glaze over. Underneath all of this is a boy who has seen more of the world and its burdens than any should, and in his heart truly believes in doing what he can to lessen that weight. Jonathan, like most wizards is full of strange ideas. He argues that all magic can be used to shape the destiny of the world around them, and that thus not even high magic is inherently destructive despite histories warnings. His belief that all knowledge has value regardless of its source often drags him dangerously close to more morally ambiguous dealings. History: Jonathan Hearth was born a commoner on the streets of the capital of Tirac. His father perished at sea soon after Jon was born leaving he and his mother in the care of her parents. The three of them raised him as best they could, quickly discovering he had an insatiable curiosity. They lived happily enough with the money they earned from the grandfather's trade as a tailor. And for a while it looked as though the brown haired little boy would have a pleasant, quiet life. Then the fever came. Jon was five years, six months, and three days old when he saw his mother die. The image of her illness racked corpse remains with him to this day. He never saw the bodies of his grandparents, for his mother had taken care that he would not walk in on their lifeless bodies on accident. But no one had been left to prevent him from stumbling across her dead body. He stayed in that house for five days alone until hunger drove him into the streets. Tired and starving Jon was one among thousands of orphans left to their own devices. But his sickness kept any who might have helped at bay. On the sixth day Jon finally collapsed on the doorstep of an old manor. It was there that Norman Vaox found him the next morning. With little patience he bent down to shove the boy away, and that would have been the end of it had Jon not reached out in his sleep to grab the mans hand. Something in that act was enough to cause the sorceror to pause. And from that pause Norman Vaox found himself bringing the child inside. For weeks Norman Vaox puzzled over the mysterious fever; battling with it to keep the child alive but unable to defeat it. He had little patience for the child and refused to speak to him when he woke, leaving it in the hands of his staff to care for and talk to the boy. Finally after two months of agonizing work Norman Vaox was able to reverse the effects of the sickness completely. And day by day Jonathan returned to health. From that point in time Norman Vaox would make a ritual of inquiring each morning whether they had ridden themselves of the boy. This would continue for six months. Then one day he stumbled upon Jonathan pouring over a book of magical theory. Astonished to find the six year old had taught himself to read. Vaox was a harsh master and spent as little time as required on Jonathan's tutelage. Leaving him in the care of his staff and newly hired instructors to further Jon's education. His lessons on magic were brief and slow. For the high magister took great care not to rush even the most fundamental of principles. Despite this Jon learned quickly. And by the age of thirteen he showed more natural ability than that of his master. Five years ago the noble man Norman Vaox and the rest of his house was arrested for the vile crime of sorcery. Three days later he was executed. Jonathan spent six weeks in prison before he managed to make his escape and set off on a journey that would take him to the far corners of the distant east. Much to the delight of bounty hunters everywhere he has returned to the west after five years in the distant lands. His eyes as red as rubies and a single ring in the shape of a dragon on his hand. Currently he is stranded at Wayfarer's Point without Ship, Crew, or Destination. And while he's had one too many drinks he's pretty sure the man with a peg leg and a battered cutlass has looked his way one too many times. In the past five years whispers of the red wizard have begun to circulate. They say that he burned a fleet singlehandedly, that he defeated a dragon and drank its blood, that he sold his soul to a demon in exchange for ultimate power, and that only he knows the secrets of the greatest sorceror to ever live; Visald the Wise. Of these, only the last is strictly true. Advantages: Evocation, Fire Manipulation II (Common) Jonathan is capable of manipulating existing fire and conjuring his own. This allows him to set off explosive materials, burn various structures, burn his enemies, create light, create heat, and melt the ice at parties. Enchantment, Red Flames I (Uncommon) Flames that burn with a brilliant red light. These fantastic works of fire have turned into something of a signature ability. The flames burn only where he directs them with varrying levels of intensity and explosive force. In true theatrical form Jonathan embelishes almost every spell he casts with a flash of red flames. Iron Will I (Rare) Jonathan's mind is exceedingly difficult to break through torture, magic, or other methods. While he certainly lets things said by charming characters go straight to his ego he never quite lets them rob him of his wits. Imposing Will I (Common) When roused Jonathan can bend his will into the minds of others. This ranges from things as subtle as a charmed smile to bending the full weight of his power into their consciousness paralyzing the weak willed and turning grown men into whimpering children. Against those made of stronger stuff it will likely throw them a little on edge or make them slightly more open to manipulation, but alone will not be able to bring them down. He can and will abuse this while playing cards. Healing I (Special) Jonathan is familiar with basic healing magics and is able to cure moderate wounds and ease the pain of the victims given enough time. Disease and infections are harder but may eventually be fixed. Movement, Fair Wind I (Uncommon) This spell has earned the red wizard passage on many a vessel. With it he can summon a strong wind to carry the ship through becalmed waters and merrily on its way. It can also be used in shorter bursts to grant the vessel a major bump in its speed for quick get aways or interceptions. This however leaves him far too exhausted to continue for any length of time let alone fight. Additionally it is next to useless in a tropical storm. Charming I (Uncommon) Jonathan Hearth can be quite endearing when he wishes to be, and his dashing good looks certainly help make things run more smoothly for everyone. Educated I (Uncommon) Jonathan is well versed in proper etiquette as well as writing, history, math, politics, tactics, foreign languages, philosophy, and other such pursuits. Intelligent I (Common) Jonathan is naturally gifted with a fair amount of brilliance. Cunning I (Common) In addition to a proper upbringing, the red wizard is both quite street smart and wily when he needs to be. Infamy I (Common) The Red Wizard has quite a reputation. One that unfortunately follows him even to distant ports. Pirates have such selective memories when gold is involved.